my romeo and juliet paper
by carebear with fangs
Summary: my report i did i got a b on it just so ya'll know


Gagnon 5

Agnes Gagnon

7 novmeber, 2007

Eng01

Ms.Aucoin

**Romeo and Juliet The Sound Track.**

In the story Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, there are two households each one is equal in pride, and they are mortal enemies. After Romeo crashes the enemy's party, he falls in love with their only daughter, Juliet as this pair of star-crossed lovers make there dark, dangerous journey on there way to being together forever people die and when Romeo loses his temper and kills Tybalt he banished from Verona. Young Juliet goes to Friar Lawrence for his advice. As Romeo's and Juliet's love becomes more impossible they both and up dieing. This death finally ends the parent's ongoing hatred.

Nine songs that relate to Romeo and Juliet are "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "We Got It Going On" by Bon Jovi, "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u, "Can't Help Falling in Love" by A-teens, "I'll Always Love You" by Blackhawk, "Rebirthing" by Skillet, "Savin' Me" by Nickelback, "The Reason" by Hoobastank, "Something There" by Beauty and the Beast and "Piece of Heaven" by Cascada. The three of these songs that will be mentioned are "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u, and "I'll Always Love You" by Blackhawk.

The first song that relates to Romeo and Juliet is "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy this song relates to Romeo and Juliet through the lyrics

"She says she no good/ With words but I'm worse/ Barely stuttered out "joke of a romantic" /Stuck to my tongue/Weighed down with words too over-dramatic/Tonight it's "cant get much worse" vs. "no one should every feel like…"

This makes the thought of how Romeo is so upset about killing Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, and he says,

"Spak'st thou of Juliet? How is it with her/Doth not she think me an old murderer/Now I have stain'd the childhood of our joy /with blood remov'd but little from her own/Where is she? And how doth she? And what says/my conceal'd lady to are cancelled love?"

Act 3, Scene 3

At this point in time Romeo believes that he has done the worst thing imaginable. But in quote Juliet thinks she's done the worst thing imaginable when her parents are making her marry Paris and she will be forced to break her wedding vows to Romeo.

"Tell me not friar that thou hear'st of this/unless thou tell me how I may prevent it. /If, in thy wisdom, thou canst give no help,/Do thou but call my resolution wise /And this knife I'll help presently /God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands /And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo's seal'd /Shall be label to another deed/Or my true heart with treacherous revolt/

Turn to another this shall sly them both….."

Act 4, Scene 1

This relates to that part where Juliet describes her anger to Friar Lawrence. Juliet was thinking of breaking her wedding vow and believes it's is even worse then Romeo killing her very own cousin. The song "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy reminds one of Romeo and Juliet 

The second song that relates to Romeo and Juliet is "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u. The song lyrics describe Romeo and Juliet very clearly. If Juliet and/or Romeo were to write a letter to their parents, this song is almost exactly what they would write, just in modern English, especially the part in the song that goes;

"I complicated our lives/By falling in love with him/I complicated or lives/ Now I'm losing my only friend/I don't know why, I had to try/Living my life on the other side/Now I'm so con fused/I don't know what to do"

This part most relates to the part where Juliet is on the balcony and says

"Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Act 2, scene 2

She says this because Romeo is the son of her parent's most hated enemy and she has fallen head over heels in love with him. So she feels confused and this ruined her parent's life because she refused to marry Paris. This part of the song also relates to Romeo and Juliet's life after they fell in love. After they fell in love their life was full of secrets and hidden desires that make there life very complicated. It also confuses the heck out of the both of them that they could fall in love with their family's enemy as Romeo says here,

"Is she a Capulet/O dear account! My life is my foe's debt."

Act 1, scene 5

As you can tell he is very surprised that he has fallen in love with a Capulet even though they have kissed already and also he has already decided to marry her. The song "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u reminds one of Romeo and Juliet 

Finally the last song is "I'll Always Love You" by Blackhawk. This song relates to Romeo and Juliet by the lyrics that say,

"All of my life I've been waiting for you/All my life saving for you/Wild and tender I surrender my heart."

This describes how Juliet will not give Paris a chance for her to fall in love with him and would rather as she says here,

"O, bid me leap, rather then marry Paris/From off the battlements of any tower/Or walk in thievish ways or bid me luck/Where serpents are; chain me roaring bears /Or hide me nightly in a charnel-house/O'er-cover'd quite with dead man's rattling bones…."

And she goes on to describe many horrors. Another part of the song that goes like this is

"You touch me and time has no time has no meaning at all /The longer I hold you the deeper I fall /Ill cherish the moment I knew/I'll always love you"

This reminds one of the balcony scene where even though it is late, they go on talking until the early morning hours like time has no meaning at all and she just wants to be with him. The song "I'll Always Love You" by Blackhawk reminds one of Romeo and Juliet.

There are many songs plays and stories that describe the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Three examples of songs are "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u, and "I'll Always Love You" by Blackhawk.


End file.
